En tus Zapatos
by Killroy1993
Summary: Tras cumplir dieciséis años junto a viejos amigos que disfrutan sus vacaciones en la región de Alola, Ash Ketchum comienza un nuevo día en casa de Kukui, acompañado de su inseparable amigo Pikachu. Esa mañana, tras recibir la visita de sus amigos y ser salvado de las garras de May y Dawn, se ve envuelto en una experiencia que cambiara su percepción de Serena, y la suya propia.


_**Isla Mele Mele, casa del Profesor Kukui…**_

Si pudiera decirte lo que está pasando en Alola en estos momentos, sería ver a un chico despertando después de su décimo sexto cumpleaños. Ash abrió tarde sus ojos ese día, y después de un majestuoso bostezo, se cambió de ropa y salió de su habitación. Justo en el primer descanso de la escalera, Pikachu acompañado de Rockruff y Stufful, seguidos de cerca por un Skitty y un Piplup, corrían escalones abajo al laboratorio. Se hubiera sorprendido de no ser porque May y Dawn se encontraban en Alola de vacaciones, lamentándose al pensar en el desastre que harían, dejándose caer en la silla del comedor de la cocina, resignado a tener que arreglarlo antes de salir a entrenar.

—Pareces aburrido. ¿No dormiste bien?

—No es eso —respondió, concentrándose en su plato de huevos con tocino y pan tostado, que Kukui había dejado para el—, cuando juegan los pokémon parece que pasa un huracán por aquí.

—Ah… ya veo. Entonces te ayudaremos.

—Tranquila, prometí que… —Al reconocerla, se atragantó con un pedazo de pan de la sorpresa.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntaron May y Dawn, sin esforzarse demasiado por ocultar lo socarrón en sus voces.

—Antes de que preguntes qué hacemos aquí, nos aburrimos y vinimos antes del hotel. —aclaró la chica de cabello azul.

—Ah. —Fue lo que alcanzó a decir tras recuperarse de su casi inminente muerte.

Cuando lavaba los trastos, por un instante parecía que la energía de la habitación se concentraba solamente en él. No podía ignorar el hecho de que alguien lo miraba con mucha insistencia, esperando que rompiera el incómodo silencio, y de no ser porque estaba acompañado, hubiera jurado que era un pokémon fantasma con alguna artimaña en mente.

—Oye Ash —soltó Dawn por fin—. ¿Qué piensas de Serena?

Ante esa pregunta, se le puso la piel de gallina y su corazón latía más rápido, parecía que tenía un tambor en su pecho.

—Pues… que es mi amiga.

—Ajá, aparte de eso —insistió, mirándolo fijamente—. ¿No hay algo más?

—No. Bueno… no estoy seguro en realidad.

—«¡¿Y si lo mato ahora?!». —A juzgar por la expresión de Dawn, se encontraba al borde de un brote psicótico. En cualquier momento se transformaría en un Incineroar.

—Entiendo —añadió May apresurándose a intervenir. La maestra de concursos convirtió su mueca de decepción en una sonrisa deforme—. Ash, ¿recuerdas cuando hablamos hace algunos años en el Lago May y mencionaste el amor?

—¿Qué hay con eso?

—Bueno, es hora de que lo entiendas —dramatizó su amiga, alzando el dedo índice con expresión muy seria, mientras Dawn afirmaba con la cabeza—. El amor es… «como puedo decirlo en español». Cuando te sientes distinto al estar con esa persona especial para ti. Quieres verla feliz y sientes la necesidad de protegerla.

—Mmm. —masculló el azabache como si entendiera, provocando sonrisas en el rostro de sus amigas.

—¡Es lo más bello que hay en este mundo —Siguió hablando entre suspiros. Sus pupilas tomaban la anormal forma de corazones—. Sientes Beautiflys en el estómago y quieres compartir con él o ella todo el tiempo del mundo. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

—Sí. —«Bueno… eso creo».

—«¡Tú puedes May, ya casi!». —Dawn estaba totalmente emocionada y al borde de chillar.

—¿Alguna vez lo has sentido por alguien? —May se acercó lo más que pudo desde su asiento.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Las chicas tuvieron que usar todo su autocontrol para no gritar por aquella respuesta tan alentadora, mirándolo fijamente y prestándole toda su atención.

—Por mis pokémon, amigos y amigas, son muy especiales para mí.

De haber estado allí, escucharías cómo las esperanzas de ambas coordinadoras se destruían por culpa de un niño, usando las ventanas de su mente como portería. El rostro de Dawn adquirió un tono rojizo, ahora sí hecha un Incineroar, frunciendo el ceño a la vez que tomaba una de sus pokebolas.

—Ya veo —contestó May hecha una fiera, su voz parecía provenir desde su estómago y no de su garganta—. ¿Sabes qué más vas a amar hoy?

—¿Qué? —preguntó con inocencia, por no decir que se hacia el idiota.

—Pues… ¡Que tu cabeza permanezca sobre tu cuello!

Y así en cuestión de segundos, su día normal se interrumpió cuando tuvo que levantarse de un salto y salir huyendo de la inexplicable ira de sus amigas. No supo que Blaziken y Lopunny también lo perseguían, hasta que finalmente lo alcanzaron abalanzándose sobre él.

—¡Suéltenme! —Les ordenó. Ignorándolo, lo levantaron y lo sostuvieron con fuerza—. ¡Vamos chicas, no dije nada malo!

—Tranquilo, no dolerá.

 ***Toc, toc, toc*.**

Alabado sea el sonido de la puerta que acabó con el ritual de sacrificio en el que estaban sumidas las chicas, cuando Dawn fue a abrir.

—¡Alola!

El saludo de Serena llenó el ambiente, mostrándose junto con Clemont, Bonnie, Korrina, Misty, Brock, Gary, Lillie, Max, Sophocles, Lana y Mallow. Pero no pudo ni siquiera entrar al mirar la escena frente a ella, parecía una sala de torturas sacada de una película medieval.

—¡¿Qué hacen?!

—¡Alola! —May dejó a un lado su importante labor para saludar a sus invitados totalmente risueña, sin una pizca de remordimiento. Hizo señas para que lo dejaran caer pesadamente al suelo.

Dicen que a veces es mejor vivir ignorante, así que entraron sin preguntar (y sin pedir permiso). La única que sí guardo recelo fue Serena, si bien Brock la tranquilizo dándole una palmada en un hombro mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Lo raro, sería no verlos peleando.

* * *

—¡Ash es un caso perdido —Se quejó Dawn en un susurro viéndolo charlar con Kiawe, Lana, Gary y Misty en el recibo—, no puedo creer esto!

—Menos mal llegaron —replicó May, aliviada como nunca antes—, si lo hubiera matado, hubiera terminado en la cárcel custodiada por Growlithes.

Dieron un suspiro de cansancio al mismo tiempo.

—¡Es como si no le importara! —gruñó Dawn.

—¡ _ **Chist**_ , baja la voz!

—¡Yo quiero ayudar, Bonnie también quiere que Serena y Ash estén juntos!

—Solo eres una niña… —May la miró con desgana.

—¡No lo soy, entiendo el amor!

—¿Eh? —«Esta niña… yo solo pensaba en jugar con mi Minun de peluche, incluso en ocasiones comía tierra por accidente. ¿Qué le pasa a los niños de hoy?»—. Bien… ¿Tienes alguna idea?

—B-bueno… yo…

—«Lo sabía, no puedo contar con ella» _._ —pensó Dawn, cabizbaja.

—¡Necesitamos algo, lo que sea pero tiene que ser ya! —dijo May con reproche.

—¿Te refieres a un milagro? ¿Salimos a pedírselo a Arceus? —bromeó Dawn.

—Sí, Eso puede resultar… ¡Claro que no! —negó la maestra de concursos con firmeza recuperando la cordura—. ¡Esto es en serio!

—¡Yo también hablo en serio, no subestimes el poder del Dios pokémon!

Pikachu pasaba cerca de ellas y alcanzó a escuchar. Pensándolo unos instantes, tomó su pokédecisión y retrocedió sobre sus pasos saltando al regazo de Ash, señalando a Serena que charlaba con Korrina.

—¿Tienes hambre amigo? —preguntó su entrenador, creyendo que señalaba la cocina.

—¡Kaaaaaa! —Pikachu se golpeó la cabeza con una pata.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Misty.

Dejaron de prestarle atención al roedor porque dieron un brinco de asombro al escuchar el grito de Clemont desde la cocina. Parecía contento por alguna razón, porque también escucharon como daba algunos saltos, y como la curiosidad mató a Litten, fueron corriendo a ver que ocurría.

—¡El futuro es ahora…! —exclamó Clemont.

—¡…gracias a la ciencia! —terminó la frase Sophocles.

—¡Mecanismo Clemosóphico ya!

—¡El antiguo Traductor Pokémon se convirtió en el nuevo y mejorado Súper Traductor de Ondas Reflejo Mentales! —dijo el rubio con orgullo, alzando su mano derecha por los aires para darle más importancia a esa cosa… ¡Digo! Magnífico invento digno de los dioses del Olimpo.

A los chicos (a excepción de Gary), les gustó tanto que se creó un ambiente de adoración a la ciencia, hasta se podía escuchar la música celestial que venía de quién sabe donde.

Por otro lado, las chicas los observaban como si fueran bichos raros (sin ofender a los bichos por favor), y acabaran de mencionar una enfermedad desagradable y altamente contagiosa.

—No sé que le ven de genial. —gruñó May.

—Es obvio, no sabes de ciencia hermana. Deberías… —Max se cortó en seco ante la horripilante expresión de May, mordiéndose la lengua y escondiéndose detrás de Bonnie.

—Ejem ejem —Sophocles se aclaró la garganta, captando la atención de todos junto al extraño invento, una máquina que parecía un Munna con un monitor en uno de sus extremos—. Si te pones estos electrodos, podrás escuchar al pokémon en tu mente.

—¡Genial! —Ash levantó el brazo con emoción—. Podemos probarlo justo ahora. Pikachu quiere decirme algo.

—¡Perfecto! Solo párate aquí.

Clemont tiró de él por un brazo llevándolo a la mesa, conectándole los electrodos ubicándolos en las sienes de pokémon y entrenador. La máquina hizo unos extraños ruidos al encender.

—«¿Hola?» —Ash pudo escuchar una pequeña, aguda y chillona voz en su mente.

—¡Funciona! —dijo Clemont con emoción, observando el monitor del otro lado con la palabra «¿hola?».

—¡Guau, jamás pensé que podría entenderte así! Siempre quise…

—«¡No es momento para eso Ash!» —Lo reprendió el pequeño pokémon con cara de pocos amigos—. «¡Tengo algo muy importante que decirte, se trata de Serena!».

—¿Serena?

—«¡Sí! ¡Ella está e…!»

Una corriente eléctrica distrajo su atención. Luz señalaba a su entrenadora, quien imitaba la forma de una X con sus brazos y negaba enérgicamente con la cabeza. May, Dawn y Bonnie por el contrario, le daban ánimos para que soltara el chisme. En medio de su confusión, bastó una mirada amenazadora de su pequeña compañera para ponerlo azul del miedo.

—¿Si?

—«Está e… emocionada de estar aquí! Hizo espacio en su agenda para venir a tu cumpleaños. ¡Agradécele como es debido!». —Serena dio un suspiro de alivio, agradeciendo al cielo que la entendió. Las otras maldecían por lo bajo en lo que Ash agrandó su sonrisa y se giró hacia la peli miel.

—Muchas gracias Serena, fue una gran sorpresa.

—Vamos Ash, no le des importancia. —respondió temblorosa.

—Este invento sería increíble de no ser por su estúpido nombre. —opinó May, ignorando las protestas de sus fabricantes.

—Oigan ¿También funciona entre humanos? —preguntó Mallow.

—Claro —dijo Clemont—. Solo movemos esta perilla y listo.

—¡Perfecto! —Dawn gritó para llamar la atención—. Serena, vamos a probarlo juntas.

Ella asintió colocándose los electrodos, pero cuando esperó a que Dawn lo hiciera, la chica se los entregó a Ash.

—Me arrepentí. Pruébalo por mi Ash.

—«Muchas gracias» —pensó Serena—. Pero Dawn, no creo que...

—Es lo mismo, Ash y yo fuimos separados al nacer.

Ash terminó de reírse y se colocó los electrodos y tomaron asiento. Serena tragó saliva, tratando de poner la mente en blanco, pero su corazón galopaba a toda velocidad.

—«Serena, fue realmente divertido viajar contigo. Admiro tu valentía y tu fuerza, siempre te apoyaré en tu sueño, como amigo es mi deber hacerlo». —dijo dedicándole su cálida sonrisa, aumentando el ritmo de los latidos.

—«¡Ya basta de cobardía!» —dijo Serena en su mente acercándose un poco a Ash, dejándolo petrificado—. «Ash, yo…»

De repente, la maquina empezó a vibrar y moverse violentamente de un lado al otro, obteniendo una tonalidad rosa. Los ojos del Munna mecánico tomaron la forma de corazones moviéndose cada vez más violentamente.

—¡Cúbranse! —gritó Clemont.

 ***Inserte sonido de máquina explotando aquí, que todo no lo voy a hacer yo***

El invento explotó sin remedio, destruyendo la mesa sobre la que estaba apoyado. Sophocles entre estornudos, tos y traspiés, logró llegar a la ventana abriéndola de golpe para calmar ese mini auto-ataque terrorista.

—¿¡Por qué tus inventos siempre terminan así hermanote!? —gritó Bonnie completamente negra, su cabello daba la impresión de que Dedenne la hubiera usado como fuente de electricidad.

—¡Dios de la ciencia ¿Por qué me odias?!

—¡¿Por qué no inventas una bomba? Eso seguro que no estalla! —gritó Gary furioso, parecía que lo golpearía en cualquier momento.

—Mi hermoso cabello arruinado. No puede ser… —dijo Lillie, viendo las puntas chamuscadas entre sus manos, derramando algunas lágrimas.

Braixen veía su pelaje destruido por culpa de esa endemoniada máquina. Al pensar en el trabajo que tendría su entrenadora para limpiarla la convirtió en la fiera de fuego que era. Furiosa, tomó su varita y apunto con ella a Clemont atacándole con una potente bola de fuego. El científico la esquivó por muy poco y acabó quemando la cara de Ash.

—¡Oye Braixen ¿Por qué hiciste eso?! —gritó enfadado.

—Ciencia. La ciencia es… asombrosa. —musitó Serena, se notaba mareada.

Se hizo un silencio de ultratumba, pesado y asfixiante, en el que nadie supo como reaccionar frente a esa extraña situación. Ash y Serena se pusieron de pie mirándose mutuamente, frotando sus ojos al mismo tiempo en un esfuerzo por comprender por qué podían ver sus reflejos. Por más que buscaron los bordes del espejo o de una barrera, no lo consiguieron. Con expresión desconcertada, Ash podía sentir la brisa correr por sus piernas, como si no llevara pantalones puestos.

—¡Kyaa! —gritó Ash de manera femenina.

—¡¿Pero qué es esto?! —exclamó Serena mirándose a sí misma y empezando a tocarse la cara.

—¡No veas! —chilló Ash cuando ella miraba su propio cuerpo—. ¡Tampoco toques!

—¿Ash qué pasa? No es pecado que Serena se mire. —añadió May, sorprendida de que pensara cosas indecorosas.

—¡Lo es! ¡Lo es!

—No hay duda… —dijo Serena, mirándose a si misma totalmente perpleja—. ¡Soy una niña!

—¡No me digas! —exclamó Lana, ignorando la mirada llena de odio de Ash.

—¿Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí? —preguntó Kiawe al borde del colapso por lo científico de la situación.

—No me digas que… —pensó Lillie en voz alta—. ¿Acaso… cambiaron de cuerpos?

—No, no puede ser. Mi cuerpo… mi cuerpo lo tiene… —dijo Ash entre sollozos—. ¿Por qué? Así no quiero, por favor… así no.

May, Dawn y Bonnie aún no salían de su asombro al ver la escena, Arceus les había concedido el milagro. Fue tan espontáneo el grito de celebración que las miraron como locas sin medicación, reían dándole la espalda a todos.

—¿Están bien? —preguntó Korrina.

A partir de ese momento, las tres chicas se volvieron fieles creyentes de Arceus que ignoraban a los seguidores de Giratina.

—La explosión la causó el aumento del ritmo cardíaco. —comentó Sophocles, examinando los registros en su computadora.

—¡¿Eso qué importa?! —gritó Serena en el cuerpo de Ash, roja de ira y vergüenza—. ¡Arréglenlo!

—Bueno… —El rubio sudaba frío. Aunque se tratara de Serena, era la primera vez que veía tan furioso a Ash— es imposible. Nada asegura que con eso regresen a la normalidad.

—¡Solo haz lo mismo para que explote! —bramó la chica. Al fondo escuchó a Gary estallar en risas.

—Sí… lo sé. Mis inventos explotan. —añadió el rubio totalmente deprimido. Ni su hermana lo defendió.

—¿Tanto te desagrada Ash? —preguntó May con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Lo siento. —dijo el azabache. Sin saber la razón, sus palabras eran realmente demoledoras.

—¡N-no es eso Ash, no me malinterpretes!

—Tranquila, sus efectos son temporales. —mintió Sophocles.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Puede ser una hora; un día; una semana; no lo sé, pero es temporal.

—Genial… —Se lamentó de rodillas y soltó algunas lágrimas. Misty se sintió mal por reírse, pero verlo tan delicado era lo más gracioso que había visto en su vida.

—Vamos a tomarlo con calma —dijo Ash con voz angelical, inclinándose y extendiéndole una mano—, ya verás cómo se soluciona.

—Ash… —susurró la chica, percibiendo por primera vez su propia calidez. Aunque frunció el ceño por cierto detalle que la alarmó—. ¡Cierra las piernas cuando te agaches!

—¡Lo-lo siento! —Ash se sonrojó por primera vez.

Sin nada más que hacer, fueron a la cocina y Brock preparó té para todos. En ese ambiente silencioso y lúgubre, solo se escuchaba la computadora de Sophocles que trataba de determinar el tiempo que duraría el cambio de cuerpos junto a Clemont. Las únicas que parecían disfrutarlo eran las trillizas creyentes, quienes permanecían de pie cuchicheando entre ellas.

—Otro capítulo de las Expediciones de May —dijo formando una cámara con sus manos, enfocando a sus víctimas—, es tu turno Bonnie.

La niña con su taza de té tamaño grande en mano, se acercó hasta Ash en su cuerpo extraño.

—Eres muy linda y radiante… Ash. —dijo.

Logró que se sonrojara y se levantara de golpe por la impresión, momento que aprovechó para lanzarle el té en la ropa.

—«¡Bien!».

—¡Agh! ¡No digas esas cosas tan de repente! —chilló Ash avergonzado—. Maldición, estoy empapado.

—Empapada. —aclaró Gary guiñando un ojo.

—¡Lo siento Ash! ¿Estás bien?! —La culpa de la niña era tan falsa que casi se echaba a reír.

—¿Pero cuánto azúcar le pusiste a esto? Estoy muy pegajoso.

—Más bien, estas… —Gary guardó silencio ante la expresión de Serena.

—No hay opción. Ash, vas a tener que tomar un baño. —sugirió Dawn muy seria.

—¡¿Perdón?! —exclamó Serena imaginándose la escena de Ash tomando un baño con su cuerpo—. ¡Ni de broma, me niego!

—¡Yo también!

—Aunque se trate de Ash, es demasiado… —Se podía notar con claridad como el rostro de Mallow se sonrojaba.

—¿Entonces quedara sucia hasta que pase el efecto? No soportaremos la semana. —dijo May.

—¡Prefiero ponerla en cuarentena y hablarle por holomisor!

—No tiene porqué verte —dijo Lillie, también ruborizada—. Puede taparse los ojos. Así, estarías lavando tu propio cuerpo.

Serena lo pensó por unos instantes. Sí, no le agradaba la idea de tener que bañarse en esa situación, Ash también debía sentirse mal al estar sucio.

—¿D-dónde están las toallas?

—«Hecho». —pensaron las trillizas separadas al nacer.

* * *

En el baño, Serena cubrió los ojos de Ash con un antifaz. No le molestaba tener que lavarse a sí misma porque era su cuerpo al fin y al cabo, pero lo que si le aterraba era hacerlo desde el cuerpo de Ash. Después de todo, sus manos serían las que le tocarían y no las suyas propias. Entre temblores, colocó la jabonera y el champú en el lavabo concentrándose en respirar y poner su mente en blanco, tratando de calmar los latidos de su corazón ajeno.

—Bien, esto será sencillo, no hay nada que temer. —dijo en voz alta.

—Que bueno, porque yo si tengo miedo. —añadió Ash tembloroso.

—Solo no te muevas y cuida tu antifaz.

Primero quitó el listón azul que le regaló, después el sombrero y su chaleco rojo. Sus manos empezaron a temblar cuando quitaba las botas marrones y sus medias negras que llegan hasta la altura de sus muslos; quitó el vestido rosado y el guardacamisa negro, dejándose solo con la ropa interior.

—Bien, ahora voy a quitar el… —dijo con voz temblorosa, su corazón quería salir de su pecho—. ¡No veas nada!

—¡No puedo!

Lo hizo, finalmente estaba fuera. Al levantar su mirada y encontrarse con su reflejo en el espejo junto al chico que le gustaba, lista para tomar un baño, tuvo que contener un grito de asombro. Verse era extraño, nunca se consideró fea, pero en esos momentos así se sentía. Sus ojos le temblaron cuando se dio cuenta que era el único chico que podía hacerla sentir así, aunque siempre dijera lo genial que lucía. Bajó y movió la cabeza de un lado al otro para volver en sí, pero al mirar el espejo por segunda ocasión su cuerpo ya no estaba a su lado, no se dio cuenta cuando Ash camino tanteando la pared hasta entrar en la bañera.

—¡¿Qué haces?!

—Tranquila —agregó en voz baja, entrando a la ducha—. Voy a quitar todo el té. Cielos, no sabía que Bonnie le ponía quince cucharadas de azúcar.

—¡Oye, es-espera un momento!

—Relájate —dijo, tomando el jabón y pensando unos segundos antes de pasárselo por su cuello—. Quitaré el azúcar para que quedes limpia.

Su ajeno corazón se aceleraba mirando con horror la escena frente a ella. Quería gritarle para detenerlo pero fue inútil, su boca no se movía. Sentada en el piso indefensa, cruzó sus brazos antes de sentir que su cerebro se fundía tratando de resolver el enigma cuando comenzaba a lavar sus piernas y su cintura. Era como si ella misma se bañara porque la tocaban sus manos, pero el tacto es de Ash, y si fuera el caso contrario y ella lo tocara ¿Sí sería malo? Porque no serían sus manos ¿No?

—«¡Agh esto es difícil!» A-Ash, pa-para. —alcanzó a decir entre tartamudeos, sin poder controlar sus emociones.

—Je, tu piel es muy suave, se siente muy bien. La mía es áspera —señaló, volviendo a enjabonarse las manos con mucha más confianza—. Solo falta lavar aquí arri…

—¡Para ya! —gritó al fin respirando con dificultad, cuando se dirigía a su busto.

—Pero si no he hecho nada. —se quejó Ash, molesto.

—¡No entiendes! ¡Yo tengo que tocarte porque es mí cuerpo!

—Pero eres yo en este momento —Ash ahogó una risa—. Te estarías lavando tu, pero yo te estaría tocando, sería lo mismo.

Serena lo vio con su mejor expresión de perplejidad a pesar de resolver el misterio. Ash guardó silencio con una repentina seriedad.

—Mmm, dame tus manos. Bueno mis manos, como sea.

Serena acercó sus manos ajenas a las suyas propias con dudas. El azabache las buscó en su ceguera y delineó en silencio cada dedo, con algunas cicatrices. No pudo evitar sonreír. El contacto con su propia piel era cálido al sentir y pensar en su propia suavidad. Por el contrario, Ash notaba su propia aspereza producto de sus entrenamientos.

—Me alegra tener las manos suaves —dijo Serena con cariño— eso significa que cuando te cure las heridas…

—…harás que dejen de doler —terminó Ash alejándose con cuidado, colocándose bajo el chorro de la ducha.

—¿Estás bien? —Serena se sorprendió por el repentino cambio de humor de Ash totalmente relajado, y extrañamente contento.

—De maravilla.

* * *

Un par de horas después, fueron a Ciudad Hauoli a comer malasadas por insistencia de Ash. Miraba al azabache en la mesa de forma muy preocupada al amenazar su esbelta figura de coordinadora y actriz pokémon cuando pidió una segunda orden, parecía que en cualquier momento usaría Fuerza Psíquica y se la arrebataría de las manos. De allí fueron al centro comercial dividiéndose en dos grupos. Los chicos acompañarían a Clemont y Sophocles a la tienda de electrónica.

Fue en ese momento que Ash quiso regresar a su cuerpo con desesperación. Sudaba frío soportando las punzadas en su vientre. Era obvio que ellas lo sabían, y aún así ignoraban su agonía. Tras cruzar medio recinto observando tiendas, probarse más de mil conjuntos diferentes de ropa y tragándose las ganas de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, pudo ver la única indicación inventada por el hombre que nunca había apreciado hasta ese día.

—¡ **Pst** , oye Dawn! —Otra punzada en su vientre, cada vez con más violencia mientras algo parecía deslizarse hacia abajo, si daba un paso en falso sin duda se mojaría—. Nece… Necesito _ir_. Ya sabes. —Señaló los baños con la cabeza.

—Ash, más te vale no tocarte con maldad porque si me entero, te golpeo.

—¡¿Pero qué rayos te pasa?! ¡Claro que no es eso! Te-tengo que… —Ash se acercó a su oído susurrándole algo inentendible.

—Bueno, entra y hazlo.

—¡No puedo entrar allí!

—Pero eres una chica.

—¡Ese no es el punto Dawn! Voy al baño de chicos.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —masculló Dawn, imaginando hombres mirándola con curiosidad o pervertidos con deseos impuros—. Olvídalo, iras al baño de niñas y punto.

—¡Pe-pero…! Es… es el… —musitaba Ash respirando hondo, cada vez dolía más. Al ver la cara de Serena sonrojándose, Dawn sentía más ternura por él—. ¡Prometí que no la vería ni la tocaría!

—¿Te harás encima entonces?

Al otro lado del centro comercial, Serena miraba la puerta del baño de chicas, que curiosamente, se encontraba vacío y sin fila, una señal divina que casi nunca se cumplía, pero no hallaba que hacer para entrar. Daba resoplidos pensando en Clemont por hacerla pasar por todo eso.

—¡Oiga, ¿qué esta haciendo?! —preguntó un oficial de seguridad con fiereza.

—¡Nada! So-solo estoy esperando a una amiga.

—Sí claro… no se acerque tanto si no quiere tener problemas. —Le advirtió.

—¡Gary auxilio! —masculló, al verlo acercarse—. ¡Ne-necesito ir al baño, y tú vas a ayudarme a entrar al baño de chicas!

—Eso es una locura Serena, es más fácil encontrar un pokémon legendario a que un chico entre allí. Si lo haces, te arrestarían.

—Soy una niña y lo sabes.

—¿Ash o tú? —preguntó riéndose con ganas. Serena no tenía tiempo ni de enfadarse—. No te creerán. Vas a tener que entrar al de niños.

—¡No sé como hacer, entra conmigo!

—¡Habla más bajo! —masculló Gary mirando a los alrededores, cuando un grupo de chicos voltearon bruscamente a mirarlos, con expresiones en blanco y perturbadas—. ¡Eso ni lo sueñes, no somos chicas que entramos al baño en pares, sea lo que sea que hagan!

—¡No hacemos nada malo!

—Ya dime. ¿Qué hacen al ir en pares?

—¡Si no voy ahora será horrible!

—Te toca defenderte sola.

Pasados los minutos hasta que ambos grupos se reunieron, Ash y Serena abordaron a Clemont con desesperación para saber sobre la máquina. Bastó una mirada de Dawn para que Gary comprendiera que les ocurrió lo mismo.

—Ya chicos, cálmense —dijo May—. ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué les parece si vamos a las aguas terma…?

—¡No! —gritaron al unísono Ash y Serena denotando ira en su voz.

—¡La playa es mejor! —sugirió Bonnie señalando con el dedo índice hacia la bahía—. Además hoy dijeron en la tele que esta noche es el eclipse total de Luna.

—Iré a trabajar en la máquina para devolverlos a sus cuerpos junto a Clemont. —dijo Sophocles, dándole una palmada al pálido rubio.

—Iré con ustedes. —suplicó Serena. Ninguno protestó.

—Acompañaremos a los chicos. —dijo Mallow junto a Kiawe y Lana. Bonnie también decidió ir con ellos.

—Nosotras nos llevaremos a nuestra nueva amiga a dar un paseo por la ciudad.

* * *

—¡Vamos a las aguas termales! —insistió May, alzando su brazo derecho.

—¿Sigue insistiendo? —musitó Misty cabizbaja, sin muchas ganas de caminar.

—¡Que no May! —reclamó Ash rotundamente, con Luz en su hombro.

—¿Por qué mejor no vienen al árcade con nosotros?

Un grupo de cinco adolescentes vestidos con chaquetas de cuero negro, pantalones de mezclilla y lentes obscuros, se les acercaron sonriendo con confianza. Era evidente que tenían ganas de ligar.

—No tienes tanta suerte _galán_. —dijo Dawn con fastidio, haciendo énfasis en la palabra «galán». Movía su mano como si quisiera apartar un mal olor o un mosquito muy molesto.

—Así es como me gustan, mientras más se resisten son más atractivas.

—¿Te parece atractivo mi puño en tu nariz? —preguntó Misty con desagrado en su rostro. Korrina se ajustaba sus guantes de ciclista color blanco.

—No hace falta ser tan violentos o sí. Solo queremos hablar.

Ante esas sonrisas zorrunas, Ash sintió por primera vez un ligero ¿Miedo? ¿O acaso asco hacia ellos? Se sentía hasta humillado. El pecho lo sentía pesado y un ligero temblor sacudió su cabeza. Y estando en el cuerpo de Serena, de pronto pensó en los millones de ojos que la miraban cada día en sus presentaciones. ¿También habría hombres que la mirarían así, como un pedazo de carne? Apretó los puños con fuerza cuando se combinó con el enfado.

—¡Váyanse o se arrepentirán! —exclamó Ash con fiereza, avanzando hasta ponerse frente a Misty.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer para lograrlo?

—¡Te reto a una batalla pokémon! Si yo gano, se irán de aquí y dejarán de molestar.

—Bien pero si yo gano, tendrán que salir con nosotros. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Ash no respondió. Las chicas lo jalaron hacia ellas.

—¡Oye! ¡¿Te volviste loco?! —Misty lo agarró del cuello, en lo que parecía ser un consejo de guerra al descubrir un infiltrado—. ¡A Serena no le hará gracia tener que salir con ese idiota por tu culpa!

—¡Ni a nosotras! —Dawn estaba roja de rabia, parecía que en cualquier momento lanzaría rayos láser por sus ojos.

—Yo… yo nunca… he tenido una cita. —masculló Lillie.

—Yo tampoco —puntualizó el azabache. Su declaración hubiera dado ternura, si no fuera porque estaban enojadas—. Déjenmelo a mí, no les fallaré.

—¡Eso es lo que nos preocupa! —dijeron todas las chicas a la vez con reproche.

—¿No confían en mi? —Ni Lillie confiaba en él.

—Siempre lo hacemos y terminas perdiendo al final.

—Las odio.

—¿Ya terminaron de hablar? ¡Quiero llevarme a la del cabello miel!

Ash no aguantó más y casi tiró a sus amigas para abrirse paso y empezar la batalla.

—¡Uno contra uno!

—Qué violenta.

—¡Pikachu... ! —Ash se quedó congelado al ver la forma de la cola de Pikachu—. ¡Que estúpido soy!

—¿Estúpido? —el chico lo miró tan sorprendido que no sacó su pokebola—. Querrás decir _estúpida_.

—¡Claro que no, soy hombre!

Silencio, ni el grillo se dignó a cantar ante la declaración de Ash a viva voz, llamando la atención incluso de las personas que pasaban alrededor.

—¿What? ¿Qué dices? Pero si eres una…

El grupo de negro empezó a mirar fijamente a la chica frente a ellos. Tenía una expresión firme y amenazante, además de las piernas bien abiertas. Casi como si fuera un hombre. El jefe arrugó la nariz.

—¿Como te llamas?

—Ash.

—¿Ash… de Ashley?

—Es una historia muy larga, pero ahora está atrapado en el cuerpo de una mujer. —respondió Dawn con indiferencia.

—¡No me digas que…! —el chico se llevó las manos a la boca.

—Sí, cambiará su cuerpo con una máquina. —prosiguió May.

—¡Arceus! ¡Pero si eres una lindura como mujer! ¿No quieres reconsiderarlo?

—¿¡De qué estas hablando!?

—¡Soy un autentico hombre! Si tenemos la cita podrás comprobarlo por ti misma.

—¡Sarnoso! —gritó Misty justo antes de ser detenida por las chicas. Korrina tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para retenerla y no ayudarla.

—Autenti… —Ash volvió a sentirse asqueado al entender—. ¡Ah, qué asco! ¡Quiero ser hombre otra vez!

—¿Otra vez?

—Ya era hombre desde antes. —aclaró Dawn.

—¿¡Entonces te operaste!?

—Este sigue sin entender —Misty torció los ojos, llevándose una mano a la frente—. ¡Oye ya saca tu maldito pokémon o si no…!

—¿O si no qué? —respondió el chico irritado, inseguro de seguir intentando ligarse a esa cosa.

—¡Déjala en paz! —Ash se puso delante de Misty.

—¡Maldita sea ¿Eres hombre o mujer?! —gritó completamente desesperado.

—Jefe mejor nos vamos, no vaya a ser que las demás sean iguales.

—La de naranja es un hombre sin duda.

—¡Te escuche!

Dawn y May trataban de sujetar a Misty y a Ash que hacían todo lo posible para matar a esos chicos.

* * *

—¡Serena por el amor al fabricante, déjanos trabajar!

Caía la tarde en la región de Alola, y Serena caminaba de un lado al otro comenzando a impacientarse con ambos inventores.

—No entiendo cual es tu problema, ya has imitado a… —comenzó a decir Gary.

—¡No eres tú el que la está pasando mal por…! —Se cortó en seco, Bonnie estaba atenta a cualquier confesión—. Olvídenlo.

—Serena acompáñanos —dijo Mallow con voz risueña, tomándola por una mano—, vamos a mostrarte la Escuela Pokémon.

—No te preocupes, van a seguir trabajando, Bonnie se encargara de eso. —dijo Lana ante la inminente réplica de la peli miel, haciendo lo mismo que Mallow.

Serena tuvo dificultades para mantener las apariencias cuando una chica pasó por su lado, lanzándole una mirada penetrante y desagradable, totalmente ofendida por simplemente voltear a ver como vestía. Con la creciente sensación de asfixia que apretaba su garganta, caminó a grandes zancadas totalmente enojada. ¿Molestarse solo por mirar? Era el colmo.

En realidad no prestó demasiada atención al recorrido y respondía solo por educación. Todo ese tiempo lo usó para pensar que los hombres tenían ciertas reglas absurdas como la caballerosidad excesiva, e incluso el ser tachados de acosadores por accidentes estúpidos. Aunque no tenían los mismos problemas que una chica promedio, ya no podía decir que eran totalmente extraños.

—¡Ash! —grito una chica de unos catorce años. Serena apenas pudo notar su piel blanca, su blusa y shorts azules por el abrazo tan repentino que le dedicó.

—Hola Sarah. ¿Qué tal? —la saludó Mallow, casi como si leyera los pensamientos de Serena.

—Ah hola, nada nuevo —respondió con una sonrisa—. ¿Tú que tal?

—Bueno… ya sabes… he estado entrenando muy duro. —dijo, tratando de mantener la compostura y que no notara nada extraño.

—Ay Ash, ya eres muy bueno en los combates, no te exijas tanto antes de la gran prueba sino, no darás el máximo —agregó la chica en una sonrisa—. Deberías tomarte un día libre.

Era cierto, siempre parecía importarle únicamente entrenar y hacerse más y más fuerte. Solo durante los concursos, presentaciones y en su fiesta de cumpleaños le dedicó más tiempo de lo usual. Aunque lo comprendía, si su relación iba a funcionar en algún momento (que soñar no cuesta nada), tenía que dedicarle más tiempo. Pero siendo la Reina de Kalos y él un Maestro Pokémon, sería muy difícil.

—¿No lo recuerdas? —le preguntó, podía sentir cómo su corazón se contraía poco a poco de los nervios.

—¿Q-qué cosa?

—Esa vez… —dijo la chica, casi hablando entre susurros con la cabeza baja ocultando su rubor—. Dejamos algo pendiente.

Serena de repente se quedó en blanco. Apretó los puños cuando sintió que sus pupilas estaban temblando por los repentinos pensamientos sobre Ash y esa chica, junto a la sensación de que le faltaba el aire.

—No puede ser.—susurró apenas. Sus amigos solo se limitaron a sentir pena.

—¿Tienes un día libre después de la gran prueba? —se atrevió a preguntar casi en un susurro. Serena luchó por respirar.

—No —dijo temblando, intentando que su sonrisa no se tuerza—, tengo un problema. M-mi mamá está enferma y… y debo regresar a Kanto.

—Oh —añadió bajando la mirada, su rostro de pena provocó lo mismo en Serena—. ¿Es grave?

—Un poco —respondió, tratando de controlar el temblor en su voz por la culpa de su mentira—. Salgo mañana mismo, no sé si regrese.

—Entiendo —dijo Sarah cabizbaja, sacando un trocito de papel de su bolsillo izquierdo y se lo entregó en sus manos a Serena—, de todas maneras no perdamos el contacto ¿Si?

—Claro, no te preocupes. —replicó casi temblando por la culpa y la molestia.

—Mucha suerte y espero que podamos vernos algún día —dijo, dedicándole un breve abrazo—. Dale mis saludos a tu mamá. Espero mejore su salud, te estaré apoyando. Adiós.

Serena la vio alejarse forzando una última sonrisa hasta que se perdió de vista.

—¿Estás bien? —Lana se acercó rápidamente a ella al ver su ceño fruncido.

—Sí —mintió mientras se acomodaba un manchón de cabello—. ¿Quién es ella?

—Una compañera. Ash la conoció unos días después de llegar a Alola, su mamá aún estaba aquí —dijo Mallow pensando en voz alta, observando el camino por el que se había ido la chica—. No debiste mentirle.

—Es solo que… —apretó el puño donde tenía el papel con el número.

—No tenías porqué exagerar —Lana comenzó a regañarla—, ahora estará preocupada por la señora Delia.

—Regresemos. —la cortó en seco, caminando hacia la playa de Ciudad Hauoli.

—Oye Mallow… ¿no crees que deberíamos decirle lo que pasó entre ellos? —preguntó Kiawe en voz baja, atento a que no lo escuchara.

—Nah, está exagerando por nada, no debería ponerse celosa por cada amiga de Ash.

—No me parece que sea una exageración.

—Ay Kiawe, sé que solo la conocemos de un día y por relatos de Ash, pero no seas bobito, esos dos estarán bien.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Intuición femenina. —dijo sonriente.

* * *

—Creo que lo logramos. —dijo Clemont al llegar a la playa, acompañado de Gary y Sophocles.

—¡Genial, eso de seguro pondrá feliz a Serena! —dijo Ash alegremente con ambos brazos en su cintura, aunque segundos después recordó que no era suya—. Todo salió bien después de todo.

—Afortunadamente, pudo ser un desastre. —dijo Misty con dureza.

A lo lejos, Serena en el cuerpo de Ash y compañía se acercaban rápidamente a ellos. Con ella la luz del sol iba disminuyendo y también la temperatura. A ese día espantoso no le quedaban muchas horas.

—¡Ash! ¡Tenemos que hablar! —habló Serena con voz golpeada, pasando de todo el mundo y dirigiéndose solo a él. Kiawe tragó saliva.

—También tengo algo que contarte. —replicó el chico frunciendo el ceño de repente—. Serena… ¿Cómo lo haces?

—¿Eh? —Serena se quedó perpleja ante su pregunta.

—Veras, nos topamos con un grupo de chicos en la ciudad, cerca del Centro Pokémon —explicó Korrina—. Se acercaron y trataron de conseguir una cita grupal con nosotras.

—Es inevitable. Es el precio de ser hermosas —dijo May toda dramática, imitando la forma de una cámara con sus manos—, aunque no eran mi tipo.

—¡Esos idiotas, si no estuviera en tu cuerpo los habría…! —gruñó Ash apretando un puño, parecía que se asfixiara de profunda cólera—. ¡La forma como te veía daba asco ¿Cómo te parece que iba a demostrarme que era un verdadero hombre? Lo reté a una batalla para ser justo, por mi hubiera hecho que Luz lo atacara directamente!

Dawn y May sentían como la sangre empezaba a circular más rápido por su cuerpo, Arceus les concedía un milagro tras otro.

—Sí, pero aceptaste la batalla, y si perdías igual terminábamos saliendo con ellos. Por suerte dijiste que eras… —Las creyentes se apresuraron a abalanzarse sobre Misty, buscando cerrarle el pico.

—¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¡Estaba furioso! —espetó Ash con más fuerza, ignorando lo que sucedía tras él. Los demás no sabían como detenerlas—. Las chicas no son trofeos andantes para lucirlos en la calle. Lo único que pasó por mi mente en ese momento es la cantidad de personas que te ven así cuando estás en las presentaciones pokémon. Serena, eres muy fuerte y puedes derrotar a esos idiotas tú sola, pero con gusto te ayudaría a echarlos a patadas.

Serena abrió los labios para decir algo, pero inmediatamente los cerró. Avanzaba hacia Ash con lentitud, ocultando su rostro bajo su gorra. El muchacho se paralizó. ¿Estaba furiosa por los términos de la batalla? ¿Estuvo mal lo que hizo?

—¡Serena solo quería defenderte! —gritó Ash alejándose poco a poco—. ¡Me dejé llevar, perdóname! ¡Lo siento!

Justo se topó con una gran palma recordando la escena en el bosque errante, solo que esta vez serían rocas y no nieve, hizo caso a su mal presentimiento y cerró los ojos, esperando un golpe en la cara, pero no se resistiría. Lo merecía.

Pero nunca llegó. Fue sobrecogido por la cálida sensación en su pecho de algo apretándolo con fuerza, su corazón latía a más no poder cuando vio a Serena abrazándolo.

—Gracias. —susurró sin separarse del abrazo por unos segundos más y luego colocó una mano en su propio rostro. Reflejaba incredulidad.

—Serena ya estamos listos. —interrumpió Clemont con un grito.

—¡Genial, eres el mejor!

Acompañó a Clemont hasta la pequeña mesa plegable donde estaba el traductor pokémon versión tres. Pero Ash aún no reaccionaba, lucía confundido. Casi aturdido. Hasta que May, Dawn y Bonnie lo sacaron de su trance tomándolo por ambos brazos y llevándolo a la mesa. Los demás construyeron una especie de fuerte improvisado que consistía en una profunda trinchera de arena (solo Arceus sabe cómo y en qué momento lo hicieron). A penas y se podían ver sus cabezas.

—Bien, aquí vamos.

Presionó el botón de encendido y los demás corrieron a esconderse de la explosión, pero nunca llegó.

—«Yo me siento igual». —dijo la voz de Ash en la mente de Serena.

—«Lo mismo digo… aún no hemos vuelto a la normalidad».

—Eso significa que… —dijo el rubio en voz baja, sus ojos parecían brillar—. ¡El traductor pokémon funciona, Sophocles lo logramos!

—¡Sí! ¡No exploto!

—¡Oigan hagan que explote, quiero regresar a mi cuerpo!

* * *

Resignados a que el invento de Clemont y Sophocles no explotaría, y sin intención de destruir sus sueños de presentarlo en la comunidad científica y hacerse asquerosamente ricos en un dos por tres, se sentaron en la arena cerca de sus amigos en una especie de picnic playero preparado por Brock, Clemont, Mallow y el mismo Kukui, que también estaba allí haciéndoles compañía. Observaron el atardecer adornado por las nubes en una gama amarillos y naranjas por los débiles rayos del Sol que pasaban a través de ellas. Ambos podían sentir la suave y tibia brisa de los últimos minutos de luz y calor de ese día en su piel.

—Oye Serena —dijo al fin, sin poder contener la curiosidad—. ¿Qué me ibas a contar?

—Bueno… —La chica apretó los labios y vaciló antes de responderle—. Conocí a una chica… Sarah.

—¿¡De verdad!? —Sonrió—. Ella es genial, nos llevamos muy bien desde que estoy aquí.

—Pues creo que ya no más —reveló la chica en voz baja. Ash la miraba fijamente, esperando que continuara—. Veras… ella me dijo que… ¡Que ustedes dos tenían algo pendiente por hacer! Y pues… yo… le-le dije que tendría que regresar a Kanto porque tu mamá enfermó.

Escuchó un bufido despreocupado de parte de Ash en su cuerpo, parecía divertido con el relato de su amiga.

—Esa es una historia divertida. Mamá y yo estábamos en la playa cuando un Sharpedo malhumorado la atacó. Pikachu fue en su ayuda y logró que huyera mar adentro. Desde allí nos hicimos amigos y siempre quiso invitarme malasadas, pero la Escuela Pokémon y mis entrenamientos nunca nos dejaban. Siempre me decía que teníamos algo pendiente.

La culpa echó raíz en su cabeza miel y hundió su rostro entre sus rodillas. Su amigo era demasiado bueno, eso lo sabía claramente, y esa chica sólo quería agradecerle por haberla ayudado. Así era él, siempre aprovechaba la ocasión para ayudar a los demás cuando tenían problemas.

—Serena lo siento, no debí condicionar nuestra pelea con eso de salir con esos tontos, ni tampoco debí haber ido al… —Ella tapó su boca para que dejara de hablar.

—No, yo lo siento, fui muy inmadura al mentirle, mañana voy a disculparme.

—Te acompaño, explicar este lío no será fácil.

Ambos se miraron mutuamente por unos instantes, detallando sus rostros hasta el más mínimo detalle.

—«¡¿Así se ve mi cabello?! Tengo que arreglarlo de alguna forma»

—«¿Esa es mi cara cuando hablo con Serena?»

Miraron a extremos contrarios y Serena busco de arreglarse el cabello, olvidándose por un momento que estaba en el cuerpo de Ash y no podía hacer nada por su apariencia.

—¿Sabes? —Ash se acostó en la arena y sonrió— hoy me di cuenta de lo difícil que lo tienen las chicas. Fue el día más raro de mi vida, no está en mi lista de los mejores, pero de alguna forma… no sé como decirlo…

—¿Te ayudo a comprenderlo? —dijo terminando la frase, mirando fijamente la Luna—. Me siento igual. Los chicos también tienen sus problemas.

—Sí… pero hay algo más —dijo mirándola fijamente—. Mira, yo no te veo de la misma manera que lo hacen los demás.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No quiero decir que no seas… que no seas he… —Se cortó en seco al darse cuenta de lo indebido de su comentario—. Que no seas lin… ¡Ah, no sé como decirlo! Mira, yo jamás…

Serena puso un dedo en su propia boca para que no dijera nada más. Ver su propio rostro ruborizado por la vergüenza era de lo más tierno. Aunque estuviera en el cuerpo de Ash, podría sentir cómo su propio corazón se aceleraba por felicidad, sabía de su nobleza y sinceridad, aunque la decepcionaba que no pensara en ella con algo más allá del cariño que se le puede tener a un amigo, muy a su pesar después de lo ocurrido hace poco.

—Lo sé. Tu eres diferente.

Cayó la noche, y ambos aún seguían mirándose mutuamente sin saber exactamente qué hacer a continuación. Sí, ella estaba en su cuerpo, pero a pesar de eso no había duda de que era un chico, sin poder evitar el sonrojo por un repentino pensamiento: ya lo había besado antes pero, ¿cómo sintió Ash el beso? ¿Cómo lo sentiría ella en su cuerpo? ¿Cómo sería besarse a sí misma? Las respuestas imaginarias la hicieron temblar de pura vergüenza y sin darse cuenta se acercó un poco a él, temerosa. Ash permanecía inmóvil, sin poder evitar recordar Kalos y esa sensación abrigadora y gélida que ocupo por completo su pecho, la misma que tuvo con aquellos idiotas en la tarde, pero ahora era diferente; poco a poco se hacía más tibio, y sin darse cuenta la imitaba como en trance, su mente estaba totalmente en blanco al sentir el emocionante vacío en su pecho.

—¡Miren eso! —Gary los sacó de su trance al igual que en su cumpleaños. Miraron alrededor nerviosos y para su alivio, la atracción principal no eran ellos, sino una silueta oscura a lo lejos sobre el nivel del mar.

—¿Qué hace allí un edificio tan de repente? —preguntó Clemont ajustándose sus gafas, tratando de identificar lo que sus ojos veían.

Ash se puso de pie mientras veía el extraño fenómeno con curiosidad. El resplandor lunar de un rojo intenso, parecía hacer más visible aquella edificación. El nivel del agua comenzó a subir a medida que un resplandor azul iluminaba la oscuridad del firmamento, viajando a gran velocidad bajo la superficie. A escasos dos metros, salió disparado del agua acompañado del sonido de las olas, volando directamente hacia ellos tan deprisa que no alcanzaron a reaccionar, sino cuando uno de ellos cayó de bruces en la arena.

—¡Mamá, te quiero mamá! ¡May! —dijo una pequeña y dulce voz cerca de ellos.

Ella estaba sentada en la arena. Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que estaba frente a ella mostrando algunas lágrimas. En su pecho un pequeño pokémon azul con largas antenas que sobresalían de su cabeza, ojos amarillos y lo que parecía ser un collar con un pequeño rubí en su pecho, abrazándola con insistencia y regocijo. La soltó después de unos segundos, flotando a su alrededor mirando a todos con mucha curiosidad, reconociendo de inmediato a Max, Brock y Ash, pero a este último lo miró de forma muy extraña al igual que su compañera peli miel, parecía realmente confundido.

—¿Mana?

—¡Manaphy! —May lo abrazó con fuerza, y el pequeño pokémon le devolvía el gesto.

—¿Un pokémon legendario de otra región en Alola? ¡¿Qué significa esto?! —exclamó Gary, incrédulo.

—Lo veo y no lo creo. —agregó Max, ajustando sus gafas.

—¿Alguien podría explicar? —inquirió la peli miel.

—Manaphy, también conocido como el príncipe del mar —explicó Lillie en voz baja detrás de Gary. Manaphy la miraba sonriente, para luego transportarse justo a su lado y usar su habilidad para tranquilizarla—. Nace de un huevo en las profundidades del océano y posee una conexión especial con el Templo del Mar. Es el único pokémon que puede encontrarlo sin importar en que parte del mundo esté, aunque sea invisible para los humanos. Solo en las noches del eclipse total de Luna podemos verlo.

—Pero… ¿Por qué le dice mamá a May?

—Es una larga historia, pero en pocas palabras descubrimos el huevo y al abrirse, ella fue la primera persona que vio, por eso cree que es su mamá. Pero nos tuvimos que separar para que cumpliera su destino. —contestó Ash, mientras Manaphy volaba a su alrededor, aun confundido por su nuevo aspecto.

—¡Eso es —gritó Lillie de repente, asustando un poco a Gary por gritarle cerca de su oído— ya tengo la solución para su problema chicos!

—¿Cuál es? —preguntó Serena recuperando la esperanza. Si en alguien inteligente podía confiar en este momento, era Lillie.

—Manaphy tiene la habilidad de influenciar las almas de los pokémon y las personas, de esa forma es capaz de hacer que lo escuchen. En otras palabras, el puede regresarlos a sus cuerpos.

—Oye May… —le susurró Dawn con una sonrisa cansada

—Estoy de acuerdo. Ahora lo que quiero es estar con Manaphy. —dijo la chica.

Dawn vio cómo el pokémon se ponía frente a Ash y Serena por instrucciones de May. Al tocar sus manos, sus antenas brillaron de un color escarlata muy intenso. Ash sentía como si algo lo estuviera tragando desde afuera a través de Manaphy provocándole vértigo. Sintió como si pasara a través de un pasadizo angosto y finalmente cayó de pie en el suelo, mareado.

—Eso fue raro. —dijo Ash tembloroso, saliendo de su letargo.

—No lo quiero repetir —musitó Serena, colocando una mano en su frente. Pero era diferente, ya no tenía una gorra puesta—. ¡Funcionó!

—¡Genial!

Ambos celebraron abrazándose mutuamente, y siendo consciente del contacto con la suave piel de su amiga, se alejó rápidamente en un sonrojo.

Aunque estaban de vuelta en sus cuerpos, ambos se dedicaron miradas fugaces el resto de la noche, entre avergonzadas, divertidas y especiales. Ash se sentía realmente feliz. Feliz de tener a una amiga fuerte y admirable como ella. Feliz de haber compartido su viaje por Kalos y su cumpleaños, y por su reciente experiencia tan íntima con ella. Aunque al recordar a los chicos que se le insinuaron y la molestia que le provocó, se propuso a sí mismo con firmeza, estar con ella el tiempo que les quedaba juntos para cuidarla, solo por si acaso.

Esa noche, después de la triste pero esperada despedida de May y Manaphy y acompañaba a Serena de regreso al hotel, estaba cabizbajo como hace mucho no lo hacía por tener que decir adiós. Por algún motivo que no podía explicar, quería que el tiempo se detuviera justo en ese momento y desligarse de todo, al pensar que no podrán compartir ni mirarse más que a través de una pantalla incapaz de transmitir todo lo que le hubiera gustado, aunque no fuera demasiado.

Lo que sí era un hecho, es que ya no seria igual a partir de ahora. No eran tan diferentes el uno al otro después de todo. Ese día fue como si caminara con su reflejo todo el día. Pensar en todo eso le hacía sentir una corriente eléctrica de alegría y vergüenza. Serena se giró antes de entrar dedicándole una última sonrisa radiante, gesto que devolvió cuidando la expresión de su rostro, recordando como lo veía ella. Y Serena, de alguna manera, se sentía más cercana a él también. En su camino de regreso a casa de Kukui, logro concebir el lado bueno de todo aquello, porque de ahora en adelante cada vez que la viera, sería como mirarse al espejo.

* * *

 **Notas de los autores:**

 _ **ClaudiaDaro**_

 **¡Hi! Aparecí aquí haciendo un trabajo colaborativo con Killroy. Deberían saber que este oneshot debió salir hace… ¿Dos meses? Pero yo y mi manía de escribir y reescribir y reescribir y reescribir y reescribir escenas y narraciones lo atrasaron por completo. La idea original es 100% propiedad de Kevin, yo solo lo ayudé en diálogos, narraciones y algunas escenas random. Más detalles con él. ¡Gracias por leer!**

 _ **Killroy1993**_

 **Well hellou there mis queridos lectores y amigos, espero les haya gustado este oneshot cooperativo que mi amiga ClaudiaDaro y yo decidimos hacer hace algún tiempo (bueno, en realidad ella me propuso hacerlo juntos y yo puse la idea, de allí comenzamos a escribir jejeje). Espero lo hayan disfrutado y no habernos equivocado demasiado con ciertos detalles, que espero, sepan entender. ¡Pero vamos, hay que errar para aprender XD! Muchas gracias por leer y no olviden dejar su comentario o su crítica constructiva jiji. ¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **PD: agradecimiento especial a la artista que hizo la portada de esta historia. Si alguno de ustedes está escribiendo y necesita una portada, visiten la sección de That_Mandi, la recomiendo 100%, es una agradable persona jiji. ¡De nuevo muchas gracias por la portada :3!**

 **Pero…**

— **¡Oye Clau! ¿No crees que olvidamos algo? —digo.**

— **Mmm no lo creo… después de tanto revisar y reescribir… ¡Ah sí, se nos paso algo!**

* * *

Esa noche, mientras Clemont, Bonnie y Korrina estaban en los brazos de Cresselia después del éxito de Clemont y su nuevo invento, felices de que finalmente serían ricos… (Korrina se imaginaba como su esposa en una enorme mansión).

 **¡Kaboom!**

Ese fue el sonido del traductor pokémon explotando. La alarma de incendios despertó a todo el hotel y de las regaderas caía agua a cantaros, sino los despertó la explosión, si lo haría el agua.

—¡¿Por qué no me sorprende?! —gritó su pequeña hermana, mientras la lluvia quitaba el hollín de su cuerpo—. ¡Hermanote, la próxima vez haz lo que te dijo Gary, una bomba que no estalle!

* * *

 **Ahora sí, XD XD XD.**

 **¿Qué? ¿De verdad creyeron que esos dos se harían ricos tan fácil?**

 **¡Bye!**


End file.
